The Girl in the Dungeon
by abunchofrandomnumbers
Summary: Finn finds a human girl in a dungeon, who he takes in and becomes friends with.
1. Discovery

The room was dimly lit, the only sources of light being the torches that hung to the side of the rough stone wall. There were numerous cracks on the walls and lots of mold growing, making it look like it had been around for a hundred years. Along the floor were piles of rubble and rusted rebar scattered around. Finn walked down from the stairs that led into the room, one hand firmly holding his new flame sword he got a few dungeons back and the other grabbing onto one strap of his backpack.

As Finn stepped off the staircase, he looked around the new room he was in, pointing his flame sword forward hoping to light up the room a little more. He carefully walked around the room as to not trip over something. He examined and dug through the piles of rubble, hoping to find some loot. He searched through every pile until he went in a circle and search the first pile. Finn pouted, frustrated that the dungeon he found was a dud. After doing one more checking sweep, he turned heel and headed for the stairs before faint crying could be heard beyond the walls.

Finn paused, skeptical that what he thought he heard was real. When the faint crying came again, he turned around and checked the room again. When he walked to the farthermost wall of the room, he could see a faint orange light coming from a huge crack in the wall he hadn't noticed.

Carefully, he squeezed through the crack and made his way through, sword in front of him to provide light. The trek through the crack was cut short when he entered a small room, the walls similar to the one's in the previous room except they were a lot cleaner, like it had been well maintained.

He looked around the room with fascination, perhaps this dungeon wasn't a dud after all. He looked to his right to see the orange light coming from a corner with a few cans and bottles scattered about. Finn raised an eyebrow, thinking that someone might be here. He raised his sword up in case the someone might attack him. He slowly made his around the corner, the sound of crying getting louder the more distance he covered.

He fully turned the corner and saw a rather humanoid figure with what seems to be its legs crawled up against its chest, its head in its arms while it cried, with its back against the wall and near a dying campfire. The figure was also covered in a ragged cloth the had multiple tears and patches. The area around it was filled with lots of empty bean cans and water bottles, and a pile of newspapers that sat on the other side of the room opposite of the figure, making Finn think it was where this figure slept.

The figure didn't seem dangerous, in fact it looked like it was in hurt, so Finn lowered his sword a bit and approached it slowly, still gripping on his sword firmly just in case. Once he was at the side of the figure, he noticed how it looked almost like him, almost human.

From what he can see, this figure had long, black and frizzy hair that cover its body like a shield. The figure was small, Finn guessed it would probably be able to reach his nose. He looked at the skin that was exposed on its legs and saw that its skin color was similar to his skin color, albeit more lighter. Finn widened his eyes in surprise before shaking his head lightly to try and focus on helping this figure.

He tapped what looked like its shoulder and felt it tense up at the contact. Suddenly, its head whipped up and turn to gaze at him and visibly tensed up more when it saw him. Finn gasped in surprise when he saw that this figure looked exactly human, and that it was a girl. Her face was dirty and a little bruised, and her eyes were a brighter shade of blue than his but bloodshot from the crying. Her two upper front teeth also protruded a bit when she gasped from the contact.

When Finn was examining the possibly human girl in front of him in curiousity. Quickly, the human girl shot her arms up and shielded her face from him, trying to defend herself. "P-Please don't hurt me!" The girl cried out with a high pitched voice. Finn stopped himself and raised his arms up in defense. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." He assured the girl. The girl slowly lowered her arms a bit and looked at him with teary and hurt eyes. Finn would have been relieved if not for the huge gash that ran on the side of her left arm from the elbow to the wrist with makeshift bandages made from old cloth that was soaked in blood that ran around her arm to close the wound but only doing so much.

Finn raised his eyebrows and was suddenly concerned for the girl. "You're hurt." He said. He quickly looked through his backpack and pulled out a first aid kit a moment later. The girl lowered her arms a bit more and stared at him, feeling somewhat relieved that someone found her and had first aid for the gash on her arm. A moment later, Finn pulled out a roll of bandages, gauze pads, medical tape and a bottle of alcohol.

"Give me your arm." He said. The girl hesitated a bit but slowly offered her arm to him. "I'm gonna take the... uh... bandages off, okay?" The girl nodded sheepishly. Finn nodded back and grabbed the knot of one of the cloth and carefully pulled it back. Once the cloth fell to the floor, the girl winced in pain when the wound opened up a little. Finn looked up to her in concern, her eyes were shut tightly and she had her other hand in between her clenched teeth.

Finn was saddened at the sight, this girl must be going through the worst pain she had felt ever. Finn looked down to her arm again and tried to focus on getting off the second piece of cloth. He grabbed the knot and pulled it, letting the cloth drop to the floor and the wound opening up more. The girl winced again, tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes. Finn knew he had to work quickly so that she wouldn't have to go through the pain slowly, so he quickly but carefully grabbed the last knot and pulled it.

The wound was now fully opened, although there wasn't a lot of blood. Finn quickly got the bottle of alcohol and popped it open with his mouth, and pour a bit on the wound. The girl let out a high pitched scream as her body jolted, but Finn kept a firm grip on her arm. Finn took a deep breath and poured some more alcohol onto the wound while the girl screamed more, tears now rolling down her cheek.

After pouring the alcohol, Finn got a pair of gauze pads and placed them over the wound, using his thumb to keep them in place while he grabs the roll of bandages. He rolled out a strip using his teeth and placed the end against one pad and started rolling the bandage around her arm. He rolled it until her forearm was covered in bandages which is when he grabbed the medical tape and rolled out a strip using his mouth and placed it over the end of the bandage.

Finn let out a breath in relief that it was done, but found the girl passed out on the floor from too much pain. He looked at the girl with sadness and confusion. Finn had a million questions he wanted answered, but that wasn't priority now, what he needs to do is to get this girl to safety.

So he put the medical supplies back in the first aid kit and put the kit back in his backpack. He picked up and sheathed his flame sword and picked up the girl bridal style, her head and hair hanging limply over his right arm. He made his way out of the room and slowly headed for the stairs, heading for the treefort.

 **A/N: So what do you think? Review please and tell me if you would like me to continue.**

 **Now before you ask about my other story The Flask of Wellness and why I'm starting a new story, let's just I've lost interest in writing that story due to other hobbies like drawing and music and that it just wasn't fun to write that one (seriously, I spent like an hour trying to write two paragraphs). But hopefully I'll go back to that story one day, but if any one of you guys want to continue that story then PM or something.**


	2. Waking Up

_"W-Where am I? Why is everything so dark? Mom? Dad? Where are you? I'm scared... I wanna go home... Please..."_

The girl's eyes shot open and quickly sat straight up, wincing immediately from the burning sensation on her left arm. She looked down and saw a brown blanket made out of what she had guessed to be the fur of some kind of animal. She slowly threw the blanket away from her arm to see her forearm bandaged with splotches of blood on the area where her wound is. She raised an eyebrow, she did not remember bandaging up her arm, she also didn't remember lying down on a bed.

She looked around the area she was in to get a sense of where she was. It was obvious she was in some kind of bedroom, but it was much more different than one would find in a suburban home. Almost everything was made out of wood including the bed she was in, which looked like there wasn't that much effort put into making it. There was a dresser to the wall to her left that had one of its drawers open. The drawer itself had a green blanket and a pillow inside it, making it look like a bed. What caught her attention though were the numerous roots that were all over the room from the walls to the floor as if this room was made inside a tree, which could be the case.

Using her other hand, she grabbed the back of her neck and twisted it around to get rid of the stiffness. She looked out the window to her side to see bright, grassy hills that gave her the thought that it might be near noon.

As she rubbed her eyes, she heard footsteps from a hole on the wall in front of her. She tensed and quickly hid under the blanket. The footstep started to get nearer until it was right beside her. She heard something being put on the table beside her and the sound of water being put into a glass.

Curious, she slowly dragged the blanket from over her head until her nose and peeked out. She looked up to see a boy in a blue shirt and shorts with a white hat of some kind taking a sip from a glass. She stared at the boy for a moment before the boy turned to look at her, which made her yelp and quickly hide under the blanket again.

Finn couldn't help but stiffle a giggle at the girl. He poked the blanket to get the girl's attention. The girl slowly peeked out again, the end of the blanket only down to her nose. Finn glanced at the girl's eyes, it looked like she was about to tear up again.

Finn knelt down at the side of the bed, now having to look up to the girl, and put his hands on the edge. "Hey, are you okay?" Finn asked. The girl hesitated, unsure whether to answer the stranger, but nodded nonetheless. Finn put on a smile, happy to know that his medical skills were enough.

"So, what's your name?" The girl tried to answer his question but her voice came out as raspy and incoherent gurgles. After noticing, Finn quickly grabbed the glass and pitcher that was sat on top of the table beside him and poured some water into the glass. He offered the glass to the girl who gladly took it. Finn knelt there while she hastily drank the water. The girl parted the glass from her lips and gave it back to Finn, who once again put it on the table.

The girl panted and coughed, trying to catch the breath she lost from drinking and clear her throat. "So, what's your name?" Finn asked again. The girl glanced at Finn from under her bangs, studying his face. "M-Melody. My... name is Melody." Melody answered with uncertainty, unsure whether to trust this boy or not. "Melody, huh? Well, my name is Finn." Finn gave Melody a reassuring smile which seemed to calm her down.

"So, what were you doing down in that dungeon?" Melody looked down and focused on the blanket that cover her legs. "I don't... remember... anything..." Finn raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Anything? You don't remember anything? At all?" Finn was skeptical about Melody not remembering. "No, the last thing I remember was waking up and seeing this wound," Melody gestured to the bandaged up arm, "That's all I can remember. I don't know where I came from or why I was there." Finn frowned at the fact that Melody can't remember. She was like Simon minus the crazy, old ice wizard part.

"Do you remember anything else?" Finn asked. Melody looked down at the blanket and closed her eyes, focusing on trying to remember. "I... remember my name and... my parents. That's it," Melody opened her eyes before frowning, "I don't know where they are though."

Finn's frown deepen. He opened his mouth to ask another question when he heard a rumble coming from Melody's stomach. "Um... you want some breakfast?" Finn offered. Melody thought about it for a bit before nodding. Finn got up and offered Melody a hand. Melody looked at his hand with uncertainty, and glanced at Finn's face to see a warm smile, which made her take his hand. Finn carefully pulled her up, but Melody fell as soon as she started walking. Finn caught her, however, and put her arm over his shoulder and guided her to the ladder, making Melody blush a bit from the gesture.

The way down the ladder was tough, Melody had to jump down through the hole while Finn caught her. They made their to the kitchen where Finn guided Melody to the dinner table and sat her down. "Do you want eggs or..." Finn trailed off, hoping Melody is fine with eggs as it's the only thing he can cook. Melody nodded, "I'm... fine with eggs." Finn nodded back and went to the stove to start cooking.

Melody looked around the room, taking in the surroundings. A majority of the walls were covered in roots and trunks, some used as furniture. Almost everything was made of wood, with the exception of the stove across the room and a couple of objects that Melody didn't know what they were.

Her inspection was interrupted by a cute, robotic voice that came from beside her. "Hello, pretty lady! My name is Beemo! Who are you?" Melody looked down to her side to see a small rectangular robot with arms and legs. Melody eyes widened at the little robot apparently named Beemo. "Uh... My name's... Melody." Melody answered with uncertainty, although less than when she told Finn her name.

Beemo put on a cute little smile on its digital face. Giggling, Beemo asked, "Are you Finn's new girlfriend?" Melody raised her eyebrows while a blush appeared on her face. "Uh..." Melody tried to think of an answer. Thankfully, Finn walked up to the table with a plate of scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice on hand.

"Here are the eggs, and I made some orange juice too," Finn put the plate and glass on top of the table in front of Melody before noticing Beemo, "Oh, hey Beemo." Beemo turned to look at Finn and smiled. "Hello, Finn! Is Melody your new girlfriend?" Beemo asked innocently.

Finn rubbed the back of his neck as a blush starts to appear on his face. "Hehe... eh... Beemo, why don't you go play with NEPTR for a bit, yeah?"

"Okay!" And with that, the little robot jumped off the seat and ran towards another room. Finn watched the little robot go before turning back to Melody with the blush still on his face. "Sorry about that. Beemo can get pretty excited when there's new visitors." Finn said with an embarassed expression.

"Beemo's a... robot?" Melody asked, confusion present in her voice. "Yeah, he's also a video game console." Melody tilted her head in confusion, "Video games?" Finn raised an eyebrow before asking, "You... don't know what video games are?" Melody hung her head down and shook it, which cause Finn to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

Before they could continue talking, the sound of the front door and a familiar voice calling out to Finn could be heard. Finn turned around and looked back at Melody, "Uh, I need to get that. Eat up, alright?" Melody nodded. She picked up the fork on her plate and started eating as Finn went into the other room.

Finn made his way to the living room to see Jake going up a ladder. Jake waved at Finn as he got up from the ladder, "Hey, dude. You did okay while I was gone?" Finn nodded, "Yup."

"Great- uh... who's that?" Jake pointed behind Finn. Finn turned around to see Melody standing at the doorway leading into the kitchen with a glass of orange juice on hand. Finn turned back to Jake, "Oh, this is Melody." Finn gestured his hands to Melody, who had her eyes widened in surprise at the talking yellow dog that stood up with two feet.

Jake looked Melody from head to toe. After noticing that her hair was messy and she was only wearing a white tank top and shorts that stopped right above her knee, Jake's eyes widened in surprise. Jake turned to Finn quickly, "Dude! Please don't tell me you did Tier 15! Finn, you're only sevent-" Jake's scolding was cut short when Finn covered his mouth with his hand.

Blushing, Finn turned to Melody, who was still standing at the doorway with a surprised expression, "Uh... hehe... heh... uh, will you excuse us for a minute?" After that, Finn dragged Jake into a different room while Melody still stood at the doorway.

After entering and closing the door so that Melody couldn't hear, Finn let go of Jake and got his hand off his mouth. Jake splurt out saliva while sticking his tongue with a disgusted look on his face. "What the heck, Finn? You don't have to drag me, you know? And who exactly was that?" Jake asked with a hint of anger in his tone.

Finn took a deep breath for what he was about to say, "Okay, so you remember that dungeon you told me about before you went and visited Lady?" Jake nodded, "Yeah, well, I found Melody there crying and wounded. So I patched her up and brought her here. And no, Jake. We did not do Tier 15." Jake sighed in relief at the last part, but tensed up when Finn said with an slight angered tone, "Also, that dungeon you told me about was a dud. There wasn't any loot in it." Jake began to sweat and rub the back of his neck. "Hehe... heh... eh..."

But thankfully for Jake, Finn just sighed and immediately changed subject, "Dude, I think Melody is human." Jake looked back up to Finn, "Yeah, me too. Like, she looks very similar to you. She probably _is_ human," Jake looked to his side in thought, thinking about something before looking back up at Finn, "We should probably take her to PB. See if she's actually human."

Finn thought about the idea for a bit but shook his head in denial. "We probably shouldn't. I mean, she'll probably freak out or something. Like, I think she doesn't know what video games are. She also looked surprised when she saw Beemo, who knows what'll happen when she sees a walking creature made out of gum and like hundreds of talking candy."

Jake rubbed his chin and thought about it, "Yeah, you're probably right. But wait, she's seen _me_ already, right? And she didn't freak out or anything." Finn stared at the floor in thought for a moment, but was interrupted when a ringing noise came from inside his backpack.

Finn reached in and brought out his phone from his backpack. He pushed a button and brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?" Finn asked before a familiar voice came from teh other line. "Hey, Finn. Can you come to the palace real quick? I need to test some chemicals and there no other test subjects around. Well, no reliable test subjects, at least." Princess Bubblegum said. _'Speak of the devil.'_ Finn thought.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be right over." Finn replied before hanging up and putting the phone back in his backpack. Finn looked down at Jake, "That was PB. She needs me at the palace."

"Wow, speak of the devil." Jake said. "Yeah, I know right? Can you give me a lift over there?" Finn asked.

"But what about Melody? We can't just leave her here." Jake said. Finn frowned and rubbed his chin, trying to think of a solution. Failing, he sighed and looked at Jake, "I guess we have to take her." Jake nodded and the two walked out of the room and into the living room. When they entered, they saw Melody sitting on the couch with an empty glass on the table in front of her.

When Finn approached her, Melody looked up at Finn. "Um, me and Jake here have to go... somewhere. And we can't leave you here, so..." Finn trailed off. And as if magically, Melody nodded and stood up, "I'll go with you... uh... guys. Do you have any spare clothes I could borrow?"

Finn raised his eyebrows in surprise before shaking off his surprise and answering, "Uh, yeah. There some in the drawer next to my bed." With that, Melody nodded and made her way to the ladder with a slight wobble, wincing at the pain on her arm when she grabbed one of the handles.

A few minutes later, Melody came down the ladder in a blue long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and brown boots, with her hair brushed to be less messy. Finn glanced over at Melody and felt his face get warmer and his heart beat faster. _'Wow, she's... pretty.'_ Finn thought. Finn immediately shook off his thoughts and focused on the task on hand. Finn stood up and grabbed his backpack, with Jake following suit.

"Let's go."


	3. The Trip to the Candy Kingdom

**A/N: Sorry this took a while, been busy and had some writer's block. But here it is.**

The trio walked through the Grasslands under the bright noon sunlight. Finn and Melody were walking beside each other in tow with Jake, who decided to continue walking in his normal size as to not freak Melody out. Walking his way to the Candy Kingdom normally felt weird to Jake, being used to stretching himself to a large size to make the trek quicker and all.

As Jake continued his train of thought, Melody stared at the dog's back weirdly. She was still weirded out by the dog who was able to talk and walk on two legs like her. She shifted her gaze from the dog to the boy who was walking slightly in front of her. She stared at the back of his bear hat, thinking of whether to ask the million questions in her mind right now.

Her mind conflicted for a bit before she came up with a conclusion. Reluctantly, she reached a hand and tapped on the boy's shoulder. As if expecting it, Finn whipped his head around to look at Melody, letting out a questioning 'Hm?' as he did.

Melody opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Finn raised an eyebrow at this, which made Melody blush a bit. Finally, she stammered out, "Uh, how is he... walking and talking?" She pointed to the back of the dog in front of them.

Finn glanced at Jake before looking back at Melody. He was reluctant to answer, fearing she might freak out at the answer, but he decided to anyway. She saw Jake walk and talk already and she didn't freak out.

"He's... magic." Melody tilted her head and furled her eyebrows in confusion, letting a 'Huh?' out. Finn looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to word out his response.

"Yeah... he has like magic powers and stuff. Like, he can stretch into basically anything." Melody raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked over at the dog who was happily whistling a tune. Even though she somewhat got an answer, she was still confused about the dog, even a bit skeptical that the dog is actually magical.

She turned back to Finn with narrow eyes. "Stretch into anything? Like, shapeshift?" She said. "Yeah, sort of like that. You know what, let him show you," Finn turned to the direction of the dog and called out, "Yo, Jake!"

The dog stopped his whistling and turned around to face the pair while walking backwards. Raising his eyebrows, he asked "Yeah?"

"Stretch into something." Jake tilted his head at the weird request. He glanced at Melody, who had a curious expression, as if waiting for something. Understanding the reason for the request, he turned to Finn with a somewhat worried expression, who just motioned his hand for him to go on with the request.

Huffing out a breath, he raised his arm up and, with a sound that sounded like someone rubbing a balloon, stretched it into a small sword. Melody eyes widened, "Whoa." After hearing taht word, Jake stretched his hand back into its original state and turned around, walking forward again.

Finn turned his glance from Jake back to Melody, who still had a surprised expression. "See?" Finn said. It took a moment for Melody to shake off her surprised state before she turned to look at Finn. With a curious expression, she asked, "So wait, he can like, shapeshift into anything?"

"Yup, anything," Finn said with a rather excited tone, like he just showed someone something cool (which is actually the case). Finn continued, "he can even stretch into a larger version of himself. Makes it easy to travel."

Melody raised her eyebrows in surprise. Glancing at Jake and back to Finn, she asked with an innocent tone, "Can he do it now?" Hearing her the curiousity in her tone and the fact she didn't freak out that Jake was a magic dog put a smile on his face.

Turning to Jake's direction, he called out, "Hey, Jake!" Turning around to face the two again, Jake asked with a slightly annoyed tone, "What?"

"Go large, dude." Jake raised an eyebrow at the request. Bouncing his gaze between Melody and Finn, he skeptically asked, "You sure?"

Finn nodded, and with that, Jake stopped walking and fell on all four of his legs, though he was still reluctant of it. Slowly, as to not freak Melody out, he stretched into a large version of himself that towered over the two and put them under Jake's shadow. Melody reflexively stepped back from Jake's behemoth form, but the smile on Finn's face when she glanced at him calmed her down.

Shouting from beneath, Finn yelled out, "Alright, dude, stretch us up!" Suddenly, two arms protruded from Jake's side and snakily made their way down to grab the pair. One arm wrapped around Finn's waist and hoisted him up from the ground. The other stopped a few feet in front of a reluctant Melody. She turned around to see Finn being pulled from under the dog and up his side. She turned back and stared at the arm for a moment with a slight hint of worry.

Swallowing the bump she had in her throat, she grabbed the arm and wrapped it around her stomach. Once the arm had a grip on her, she was hoisted up and pulled from the shadow of the dog and pulled upwards. Looking up, the bright rays of sunlight blinded her for a moment, making her shield her eyes with her arms. Moments later, she felt something furry beneath her behind and brought down her arms to see she was sitting on top of Jake.

She looked up to see Finn who had his body twisted to face her. Seeing the smile on his face, Melody couldn't help but blush a bit and put on a smile. Finn turned around and patted Jake's back, "Alright, bud, let's go." As soon as he said it, Jake started walking, but the bounce in his steps caused Melody to lose balance and quickly grab onto Finn's shoulder with a yelp. Finn would've fallen backwards along with Melody if it weren't for the grip he had on Jake's fur.

Hearing the girl's yelp and the sudden pull on his fur made Jake stop. After feeling Melody regain her balance, Finn turned around to face her with a concerned expression. "You okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, sorry." Melody stammered, taking her hands off Finn's shoulders. Finn chuckled a bit at her apology, "It's okay. You can hold onto my shoulders if you want." Melody felt her face go warm a bit but accepted Finn's offer and placed her hands on Finn's shoulders again.

Smiling, Finn turned around and patted Jake again, "Let's go." And off they went to the Candy Kingdom.

The ride was awkwardly quiet. However, Finn still had some questions about Melody. Without turning around, Finn asked, "Uh, hey Melody, can I ask you some questions?" Snapping her gaze from the surrounding land to Finn, she replied, "Um, okay."

Although he was the one to ask, he was still hesitant to. But his curiousity got to him and he asked, "Do you know how long you've been down in that dungeon?" There was a pause, which made Finn slightly regret asking that question, but he was relieved when Melody answered, "I don't know, I'm gonna guess a week? Like I said, I can't remember anything before waking up to the wound."

"Oh." Finn wanted to slap himself for asking a rather stupid question. Pressing on, Finn asked again, "Um, sorry if this is stupid, but what do you know exactly? I mean, like, do you know how to fight and cook food and stuff?"

"Yeah, I know those stuff. I think I even had a sword with me, but I'm not sure." Finn nodded before asking again, "Hey, uh, you looked surprised when you saw Jake and Beemo. Was it, like, your first time seeing... stuff like that?"

Even though Finn couldn't see it, Melody shrugged, "Can't exactly say, but I do know what computers are, and video games. I was just surprised to see an actual robot and a magic dog."

"Huh, okay." And with that, the group was left in silence once again throughout the whole ride.

Due to Jake's enlarged form, the trek to the Kingdom wasn't long. Once they reached the Candy Forest, Melody gazed around in awe. Eyes wide, she looked down at all the trees made out of candy corn and cotton candy. Still gazing around, she asked Finn, "They're... made out of candy?"

Without turning around, Finn answered, "Yeah, everything in the Candy Kingdom is made out of, well, candy." And as if on cue, the Candy Kingdom went into view. Melody's jaw dropped at the big tree-like structure in the middle of surrounding white candy walls. Her eyes darted around the numerous structures reciding inside the walls in amazement.

A few minutes later, the group arrived outside of the gates. Jake grabbed the two humans on his back with two extra arms and put them down in front of him as he shrunk down. Once she touched the ground, Melody noticed the two banana guards that were standing on their post with spears on one hand each.

As Finn approached the gates, the two banana guards noticed the boy and waved at him. "Hey, Finn!" They greeted. Melody put on a surprised expression when she heard the two banana guards talk.

"Hey, dudes. PB said she needed me in an experiment." Finn said, who waved at the two guards.

"Oh, okay," One guard said. The other guard turned around and looked up to face another banana guard, who stood on the top of the wall and beside a crank that looked to be what opens the gate, "Open the gates!"

The guard above gave a thumbs up and got a grip on the crank, turning it. Slowly, the gates were brought up with a large and continous 'clanging' noise. Once the gates reach the top, Finn turned around to face Melody and motioned his hand, signaling her to follow.

As they walked through the streets of the Candy Kingdom, Melody looked around at the various candy citizens going around and doing their business. She could see a candy cane couple who were entering a shop, a marshmallow kid who was playing around with a toy airplane, and an eldery gumdrop who was sweeping dust out of his shop door. She looked at the candy people with the same expression she got when she first caught a glimpse of the kingdom, although none of them bothered to take notice of her presence.

After a few minutes of walking, the trio walked up a set of stairs that lead to the front door of the Candy Palace. They approached the door and were immediately greeted by two banana guards that stood by the sides. Finn waved at them and told them what he told the guards back at the gates, which prompted them to open the doors. Finn walked inside, with Jake and Melody in tow.

Even though Bubblegum didn't state where she was, Finn knew well enough that she would down in her lab. The trio cobtinued to walk through the various halls of the palace. Melody gazed around her, taking in the fancy high ceilings and the yellow and pink painted candy walls with a dropped jaw.

A few minutes later, the trio waked down a set of stairs and were met with a unusual metal door, which conflicted with the candy aesthetic around it. Beside the door was Peppermint Butler, who was fixing his bowtie when the group arrived.

The butler noticed the group and stood straight. "Mister Finn, the princess has been expecting you."

"I know, I got the call. She inside?"

The butler nodded and headed to open the door when he noticed Melody, who was still gazing around. He looked at her oddly, squinting his eyes as if she was wanted criminal in disguise. Melody noticed Peppermint Butler's staring and waved at him shakily.

The butler stared at her for a few more moments before finally opening the door, still staring at Melody. Finn and Jake were first to enter, with Melody in tow, glancing at Peppermint Butler while she stepped through.

Melody looked around her and was amazed by the huge amount of science related equipment and glowing and bubbling chemicals. The trio walked over to another other side of the room where Princess Bubblegum was seen holding a test tube filled with a glowing orange liquid, back turned at the group. When she turned around, the princess immediately greeted the two brothers, "Finn! Jake!"

She hugged the two, careful not to spill the liquid still in her hands. She broke off and looked behind to see Melody, who had a surprised look. "Who's that?" The princess asked, nodding to Melody.

"Oh, this is Melody." Finn answered. The princess put down the test tube in her hands into a rack on the table behind her. She walked over to Melody and offered her hand, which Melody reluctantly took.

After shaking their hands, the princess got closer look at Melody. Examining her human-like features, her eyes widened. She started poking her face and pinching several parts of her face with an expresson mixed with enthusiasm and surprise. Melody yelped when she started poking and pinching her and swatted her hands away.

"Ow, what the heck?" Melody said, rubbing her cheek. The princess looked over at Finn and said, "She's... human?"

Finn rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders. "Princess, can we talk for a minute?" Finn asked. The princess nodded and the two walked over to the other side of the room out of earshot of Melody and Jake while the princess glanced at Melody who was still rubbing her cheek.

Once they were out of earshot, the princess immediately whispered, "Finn, where the heck did you find her?"

Finn took a deep breath and said, "Okay, so I found her wounded when I was dungeon-crawling and stuff. I took her in and saw that she somewhat human. And one of the reasons why I brought her here is that perhaps maybe you can use some machine or something to tell if she's actually human or not."

The princess glanced at Melody, who was now looking around the lab, and started rubbing her chin, thinking of something. Finally, she said, "I think I have something that could tell if she is human or not, but I haven't used it in a while, so it might not work or might be inaccurate."

Finn nodded, and the two made their way back to Jake and Melody. Once back, Finn said to Melody, "Uh, hey, Melody, the princess was wondering if she could run like, tests on you and stuff to see if you're human." Melody glanced at the princess, who was intensely staring at her, and nodded.

The princess brightened up almost immediately. "Okay, I'll go and set up the machine." But before she could go, she heard Jake coughing to get her attention. She turned around and saw Jake, who was pointing at the test tube that had the orange liquid in it. _'Oh, right.'_ She thought. She grabbed the test tube and turned to Finn.

"Take your hat off." Finn nodded and took off his bear hat, letting his shaggy, shimmering, golden hair to fall down, making Melody blush a little at the sight. The princess brought the test tube over his head and tipped it over, causing one drop of liquid to fall on his head. Immediately, Finn's hair starts to slowly get longer until it eventually reaches his ankles and stops.

The princess smiles at the success of her experiment and said, "Great, my hair growth serum worked." Finn grabbed a few locks of his now long hair and examined it while the princess put the test tube back on its rack. "Now that that's over, let's get to that machine." The princess said.

Finn nodded and put his hat back on, having difficulty stuffing his hair in it. The princess walked over to the door and opened it, looking behind and motioning for the trio to follow her. The trio walked to the princess and stepped out of the lab, following her to the machine.


End file.
